Road Trip to Nowhere
by donna79
Summary: They have summer ahead of them. A lot can change in a summer. Sequel to Falling Into Grace. Complete!
1. The Hard Way

Story Title: Road Trip To Nowhere 

**Chapter Title: The Hard Way by Keith Urban. I am addicted to his new CD. It's so good.**

**Rating: M, for a little reunited lovin'.**

**Summary: They have the summer ahead of them. A lot can change in a summer.**

**AN: I finished the other story I was working on. I have a lot of free time on my hands this weekend. I'm home alone with nothing to do. So you guys get this a little earlier than I planned.**

It' just who we are baby 

_**We've come to far to start over now**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

I'm not always easy to be around 

Rory slept next to him as they drove over the Connecticut/ New York state line. The lights reflected on the water looked magical. He didn't want her to miss this. He nudged her arm making her groan. She opened one eye glaring at him. Tristan pointed out the window not wanting to ruin the moment. Rory gasped taking in the beautiful scene out her window.

They drove over the other side of the bridge hand in hand. She put her head on his shoulder bringing his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her temple before pulling into a gas station. Rory got out to stretch while Tristan pumped gas. She put her chin on his shoulder kissing behind his ear.

"Find the nearest motel."

"You mean hotel."

"We're doing this right. Seedy motels; maybe a Motel 6 or a Ho-Ho…if you're lucky."

"Ho-Ho?"

"Howard Johnson. You've never seen Just Married?"

"No."

"I'm offended. But like I said, stop at the nearest motel."

"As you wish."

"Quoting my favorite movie will get me in your bed." She said kissing before nibbling on his ear.

"I'll have to remember that." He said rubbing her arms.

Twenty minutes later they were at the front desk of a motel. Tristan put a credit card on the counter and the clerk stared at it like it would bite him. Rory pulled out fifty dollars rolling her eyes. She pulled Tristan out of the building once they were given their key.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. Maybe he has something against credit cards." Rory said against his neck.

Tristan fumbled with the key before the door opened. Rory pulled him in pulling off his shirt in the process. Her hands were on his chest before he shut the door.

"Easy Ror." He said pushing her onto the bed.

Rory leaned up on her elbows to kiss him. Her hands were in his hair running her fingers through the bristles. Tristan slowly unbuttoned her shirt grazing his fingers over her breast. Rory pulled her shirt off as Tristan undid his belt. Rory pulled it out of the loops as Tristan kicked off his shoes. He lay on top of her putting his hands between them. Rory leaned up so he could unclasp her bra.

Their jeans and underwear flew off before they were in a tangle of limbs. It was quick; but neither cared. They just wanted to feel each others skin against the others. They lay in each other's arms trying to catch their breath. Tristan ran his hands down her arms loving the feel of her underneath his touch. He never wanted to leave this bed. Not unless he had to. It didn't matter that the blanket scratched against their bare skin. Or that the sheets stank of cigar smoke and cheap wine. On second thought…they could sleep on the floor.

"Rory?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" Her voice was thick with sleep.

"This bed stinks. We should sleep on the floor."

"We'll buy some Febreeze tomorrow."

"What about tonight?"

Rory groaned in frustration. She got off the bed; pulling her pillow with her. Tristan pulled on his pants before going outside. He came back with a sleeping bag. He laid it out on then climbed in pulling Rory close to him.

"I need to desensitize you." She said rolling over to face him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're too pampered."

"I never said I wasn't." He said laughing.

"At least you know what's going on." Rory said closing her eyes.

They tried to drown out the noise around them. They shut out the sounds of the people having sex next door. Which Tristan said they should make their own noise to drown them out. Which earned him a smack and Rory told him to go to sleep. He fell asleep finally drowning out the cars on the highway.

**AN2: I know it's short. But the chapters get longer as they go along I promise. I have a couple more chapters written already. And if you guys have any places you want Rory and Tristan to see let me know. I've already got Philadelphia and DC in there but I can always use suggestions. One more thing, anybody know what movie Tristan quoted from? If you guess it right I might give you a cookie.**


	2. More Than Fine

**Chapter Title: More Than Fine by Switchfoot. I wanted Rory to sing this in the shower. But I thought the other song would be more fitting.**

**Summary: They have the whole summer ahead of them. A lot can change in a summer.**

**Rating: T, nothing really happens in this one, except typical horny teenage guy behavior. **

**AN: I'm still the only one here, and there isn't much else to do. So you guys get another chapter. I like having the house to myself for more than a couple of hours. It's really peaceful. Anyways, enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

When I'm up with the sunshine 

_**I want more than just a good time**_

_**I want more than just okay, more than just okay**_

Rory woke up cold the next morning. Tristan was in the room. '_Maybe he went to get breakfast._' She thought closing her eyes. She still couldn't believe that she was spending the summer with him. She would have to call her mom later and thank her. Someone was outside making Rory sit up. The lock unlocked making her breath return to normal.

Tristan walked in wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts. He reeked of sweat. He came over to Rory grinning evilly at her. She shrieked trying to push him away. He laughed knowing he was grossing her out.

"You don't love me anymore?"

"You stink!" She said scrunching up her nose.

"Nothing a shower won't fix."

"Go." She said pushing him away.

"Come with me." He said reaching for her hands.

"No. I'm going to get us breakfast."

"Take the card. It's on me."

"I'll buy out the store." She said grabbing the keys and his wallet.

"Fill up the tank too." He said shutting the bathroom door.

Rory was back later. The shower wasn't running but the door was still closed. She knocked letting him know she was back. She sat on the bed taking bed taking off her shoes.

"Hurry up. I need a shower too!" She said pounding on the door.

"Hey. I offered to let you take one with me." He said opening the door.

"If I had we'd still be in there." She said shutting the door behind her.

Tristan watched her in wonder. They had slipped back into each other's lives like they had never been apart. He heard Rory singing a song he didn't know. She was singing at the top of her lungs. And it didn't sound that bad.

Lets hear it for the boy 

_Lets hear it for my baby_

_Lets hear it for the boy_

_Oh lets give the boy a hand_

Rory stopped as she turned the shower off. She heard clapping from the next room. She blushed while brushing her hair. She realized she hadn't brought any clothes in with her. She stuck her head out the door to find Tristan sitting on the bed.

"Hey, can you grab me some clothes?"

Tristan stared up seeing the towel almost fall off of her.

"Hello?" Rory said bringing him mind back from the gutter.

Tristan crossed the room stopping just short of her reach. He held out her clothes holding them up.

"Tristan come on!"

"No way." He said shaking his head.

"I know you're enjoying this. But come on!"

"You don't know how much I'm enjoying this." He said staring at her.

She gave him puppy dog eyes and he groaned handing her the clothes. She smiled in victory before shutting the door. She came out a few minutes later to find the door open. Tristan came in closing it behind him. He smiled at her remembering what had happened a few minutes earlier.

"What?" Rory asked staring at him.

"What song were you singing earlier?"

"Oh, it's from 'Footloose'. It's called 'Lets hear it for the boy'."

"It was nice. I didn't know you could sing."

"I only do it in the shower."

"I'll have to talk you into singing more often."

"I will if you will."

"You don't wanna hear me sing."

"Whatever cake eater." Rory said shrugging her shoulders.

She grabbed her coffee then looked up to see him staring at her. She wiggled her eyebrows at him. Leave it to her to break the tension between them. He hated singing, he sounded like a dying cow in his opinion. He sat down across from her taking hold of her free hand. He traced circles on her palm. She looked at him from under her eyelashes. He loved when she looked at him like that. They sat in silence while they ate. Ten minutes later they were back on the road.

AN: I've got another challenge for you guys. If any of you guys can guess what movie Rory got the 'cake eater' reference you get a trophy. That's right, I upped the prize. You guys have to work for this one, it's not as easy. I'll give you a hint… Quack, Quack. I know, not that good of a hint. But at least you know what it has to do with now.


	3. Like I am

**Chapter Title: Like I am by Rascal Flatts. This is one of the sweetest songs I have ever heard. Another song for you guys to download if you want. Unless you're not into Country music. **

**Summary: They have the summer ahead of them. A lot can change in a summer.**

**AN: God Lord you guys, I didn't think that many of you would get the question right but here we go: AyshA, Truelove, Mandysandy, LoVe, SkyDevil, KariandTK, and finally Satenshelper. All of you get trophies. And here I thought not a lot of people would know. And to justhidden, I had planned to use VB. I've got to use someplace from my home state. And the fact that I go there whenever I can helps.**

When you say that I'm one of a kind 

_**Baby, I don't see it but you believe**_

_**That I'm so strong and true, I promise you**_

_**I'll try to be that kind of man**_

_**Because you love me like I am**_

Rory drummed her fingers on the when along with the radio. Tristan had a map spread out on the dashboard trying to find the quickest route from New York City to Philadelphia. They were on I-280 looking for their exit.

"What exit is it?"

"14-14C. Then it's a straight shot down."

"How long?"

"Not even two hours."

"This is great. I can't wait to get there."

"What do you want to see first?"

"The Franklin Institute."

"Or maybe the Liberty Bell."

"We've got all day."

Rory turned up the radio bopping to the music. Tristan laughed at her thinking she was crazy. Truth be told he liked seeing her like this. She was quirky and fun when she wanted to be. Tristan never would have said that when he first saw her. All he knew then was that he wanted to be a part of her world.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." He said cupping her cheek in his hand.

Rory sighed leaning into his touch. They were at a stoplight, so Tristan took advantage of the situation. He leaned over brushing hair off of her shoulder. He kissed everywhere he could find bare skin. Her neck, shoulder, back and finally the corner of her mouth before pulling away. The person behind them honked their horn making Rory jump.

"The lights green." Tristan said smiling.

"You are evil. Wait until your driving again." Rory said shaking her head.

Tristan stifled a laugh knowing she meant what she said. He had no idea what she was planning. But he couldn't wait to find out what it was. His cell phone rang breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Jess."

Rory looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Where is she?"

"You forget her cell number?"

"No. I just figured I'd try yours."

Tristan handed Rory the phone brushing his fingers against hers.

"What do you want Mariano?"

"Just calling to check in."

"What are you my dad?"

Tristan choked on his drink then gave her a surprised look. She shrugged her shoulders looking at him innocently. He glared at her wiping soda off his chin.

"Rory!" Jess yelled making her jump.

"What?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No." She said sarcastically.

"Come see me when you're in California."

"Not if you're going to yell at me."

"Well maybe if you paid more attention to what you were doing I wouldn't have to. We can't all belike him ya know?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Rory…"

Rory hung up not letting him finish. Tristan reached for his phone but Rory held it out of his reach. She opened it again and went through his list of numbers. She found the one she wanted and put the phone to her ear.

"Yo?"

"Nice mom."

"Aww thanks hon, you having fun?"

"Yeah." Rory saw Tristan out of the corner of her eye. He was making stupid faces trying to make her laugh.

"So you finally decided to call mama?"

"Just checking in. Letting you know I'm alive."

"So how's the hottie with the body doing?"

Rory laughed before taking hold of Tristan's h and. He kissed her wrist before tracing lines on her palm.

"He's fine."

"Yeah, I know he is. He's a Brad."

"Hey! You've got a Viggo so shut up!"

"Yeah I do. I'll let you go. Love you."

"Love you too."

Rory looked over at Tristan and smiled. He winked at her before looking out the window.

"Did I hear your mom call me Brad?"

"She said you were a Brad. Meaning you look like Brad Pitt."

"I don't know if I like your mom thinking that."

"I won't let her hurt you."

"Now that I think about it. You could be Angelina." He whispered in her ear.

She turned her head to kiss him. She pulled away after a second wanting to keep her eyes on the road. With the morning traffic gone the highway was pretty much deserted. Rory took the next exit and pulled into a rest area.

Tristan got out to stretch while Rory used the bathroom. Just before they got in the car she grabbed his shirt collar. She kissed him pinning him against the door. His hands were in hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A bus full of guys passed them shouting and cat calling. Rory pulled away burying her face in his neck. She was shaking she was laughing so much. He rubbed her back before she pulled away. She smiled at him before reaching into his pocket. She pulled out the keys and walked around the car.

"I never said it was your turn." She said sarcastically.

He shook his head knowing she was faking it. He switched the station as they pulled out of the lot. Rory glared at him before changing it back. Tristan threw up his hands in surrender. Rory smiled at him letting him know she appreciated him.

She still hadn't told him she loved him. He knew she loved him, but he would like to hear her say it. He had said it so many ways he had lost count. He still remembered the first time he said it out loud. He had been in Rome a week and he was already missing her. He had worked up the nerve and finally blurted it out…in Italian.

"_ti amo Rory, ti amo."_

"_What?" Rory asked laughing._

"_I said I love you."_

_Rory stopped laughing as soon as he said that._

"_I don't expect you to say it. I know you love me. I just wanted you to know that I love you too."_

She had cried after he said it. Not because it scared her, but she couldn't believe he had said it. It was going to go down as one of her favorite moments in her life. It had been romantic and had made her miss him more than she already did.

AN2: Just for the record I do think Viggo Mortensen looks like Scott Patterson. Especially in the Lord of the Ring Movies. It's the jaw and the eyes mostly, and the fact that they can make the rugged look look good.


	4. More Than Words

**Chapter Title: More Than Words by Extreme.**

**Summary: They have the summer ahead of them. A lot can change in a summer.**

**Rating: M, because this chapter has some drama in it.**

**AN: I want to take a few seconds to say thank you to everybody who has sent in reviews. And to tell you guys Happy Fourth of July. I didn't think I would have time to send this in. But I have a few minutes so here you go.**

Saying 'I love you' Is not the words I want to hear from you It's not that I want you 

_**Not to say, but if you only knew**_

_**How easy it would be to show me how you feel**_

They had been trying to find a place to park for twenty minutes. At the last minute Rory pulled into a space. Tristan put his hands on the dashboard to keep from hitting it. Rory gave him an apologetic look before she unbuckled her seatbelt. They got out and set out on foot. They stood in front of the Institute looking up at it in awe.

"What do you want to see first?" Tristan asked wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I have no clue." Rory said still staring at the building in awe.

"Come on." Tristan said moving to her side.

He pulled her inside turning in a circle wanting to take everything in at once. Rory made this fun; he never would have set foot in here if it weren't for her. It was summer; they weren't supposed to be learning anything. They were looking at a map when Rory pointed to something.

"We are so going to see the space center."

"We can go see Superman."

"Then we can go to the National Memorial."

There were mostly parents and kids walking through the exhibits. Rory and Tristan were walking through the air show when they caught a group of middle school girls staring at Tristan. He smiled before waving at them. They walked away giggling.

"Even twelve year old girls like you." Rory said nuzzling his neck.

"They're smart girls." He said smiling down at her.

They stopped in front of the Wrights brothers exhibit taking it in. Tristan definitely wanted to go to Kitty Hawk. He had been fascinated with the story since he was a kid. He was going to have to call his granddad and tell him about this. They made their way to the sports challenge watching the people around them. At least there were people their age here.

"I wanna climb that." Rory said watching people climb a floor to ceiling rock wall.

"I will if you will." He said following her to the back of the line.

While waiting in line Rory took in her surroundings. She needed to try and find something for her mom, then everyone else. Tristan put his chin on her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned her head to kiss his cheek before stepping into the embrace.

They were getting into harnesses a few minutes later. Rory looked over at him before they started.

"Loser buys lunch."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Rory took off up the wall before Tristan could react.

"Damn it." He said under his breath as he started climbing.

Rory might have gotten a head start but Tristan's arms and legs were longer. He closed the gap with no trouble. She looked over at him just before they reached the top. He gave her an evil grin before reaching for the top. Rory let go not feeling too bad about losing.

"I was going to let you win. Then you had to go and cheat." They were walking towards the café when Tristan finally said something.

"I'm not worried about it. It was fun."

"Yeah it was. Hop on." He said stopping in front of her.

Rory took off her sandals before getting on his back. Tristan rubbed her arms before starting to walk again. She rested her head on his shoulder in a dream like state. His birthday was coming up and she wanted to do something nice for him.

"Tired?" He asked after brushing his lips over her temple.

"No. Just thinking."

"About me?"

"Always." She said opening her eyes and smiling.

They ate in silence then headed to the Imax Dome. The next movie didn't start for another hour so Tristan bought their tickets then they headed to the Memorial. His cell phone rang and he sighed.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up with you." He said stopping.

"Okay." She said kissing his cheek.

He watched her walk away as he opened his phone.

"Cece?" He said hoping she hadn't hung up.

"Thank God you answered. You're dad has been calling here for you."

"And you're just now telling me this?"

"Check you're messages hon. He smells a rat."

"I'll call him."

"You better."

Tristan snapped his phone shut. His dad couldn't tell him what to do. He couldn't send him back to Rome. Couldn't take away his credit cards. He had gotten them after he turned eighteen. He needed to stand up to his dad. Starting now. He dialed his dad's office knowing he would be there.

"Dugrey Enterprises. How may I assist you?"

"Janice, it's Tristan. Is my father there?"

"Yes Mr. Dugrey. One moment."

"It's Tristan Janice, the same as it has been for the ten years you've known me."

Tristan waited for his father to come on the line. He had no idea what he was going to say. He would just go with it.

"Jonathan Dugrey."

"Dad…"

"Tristan, where are you?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I learned it from you."

"Come home son."

"No."

"Your mother is worried about you."

"Tell her I'm fine. I'll call her in a few days."

"I want you to come home."

"I told you no."

"Then don't expect me to help you pay for college."

"I can make it without you."

Tristan hung up not waiting to hear what his father said. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He set off to find Rory. He wanted to enjoy the rest of the day with her. He would deal with his family tonight.

Rory saw Tristan out of the corner of her eye. He was walking towards her with his head down and his hands in his pockets. He was a few feet away from her and he hadn't noticed her. She smiled knowing he needed her. No one had ever needed her the way he did, no guy at least.

"Hey gorgeous." She said stepping in front of him.

Tristan looked up giving her a weak smile. Rory pulled him to her not saying anything else. They didn't move, people walked around them minding their business. Which was good, because Tristan didn't want to deal with nosy people right now.

Half an hour later they were waiting for the movie to start. Rory lifted the armrest between them and snuggled close to him. Tristan wrapped his arms around her wanting to be close to her. The theater wasn't as crowded as he thought it would be. Then again it was a late show. The Institute was almost empty when they walked through it again.

Tristan played with Rory's hair during a lull in the movie. She looked up at him but he kissed her before she could say anything. Rory pulled away laying her head on his shoulder again.

**AN: Okay so I haven't seen Superman Returns yet. That's why I didn't make a big deal about it. But if anyone has seen it please don't tell me about it! I'll eventually see it. **


	5. Make Me Believe

**Chapter Title: Make Me Believe by Sugarland.**

**Summary: They have the summer ahead of them. A lot can change in a summer.**

AN: Be prepared for something very unRory like in this chapter. She does something she's never done in any of my stories. Just thought I'd warn you.

_**But if you can look in my eyes**_

_**And tell me we'll be all right**_

_**If you promise never to leave**_

You just might make me believe 

That night they were getting ready for bed when Tristan pulled Rory into his lap. They had decided not to go to the Liberty Bell. They had agreed to make a weekend of it and come back in the fall. Tristan buried his face in her hair taking in the smell of her hair. It smelled like the ocean, he had expected it to smell like flowers. But he liked that she was full of surprises.

"Where do you want to go next?" He asked putting his forehead to hers.

"I thought we could go somewhere you wanted to go."

"This trip is for you."

"I don't care where we go. Pick a place."

Tristan thought for a minute. There were so many places he wanted to go. He smiled before he answered her.

"What are you scheming?"

"Me? I'm not scheming."

"Do you know where you want to go?"

"DC."

"Really? Why DC?"

"I've never been there. Plus we can stay a few days and see the fire works on the fourth."

"I like that." She sighed running her hands up and down his back.

Tristan laid down pulling her with him. Rory was half on him. Her legs were dangling over the side of the bed. She sat up straddling his waist once she finally got situated. She leaned down intertwining their fingers then put Tristan's hands over his head. Rory kissed him gently at first. Then Tristan caught her bottom lip between his teeth. She sucked in a breath before opening her mouth letting him in. Rory let go of his hands putting hers on his arms. Tristan cupped her butt making sure she didn't move. She pulled away gasping for breath. He brushed his fingers over her swollen lips. She looked down at him not breaking her gaze.

"I love you." She said just above a whisper.

"I love you too."

Rory kissed him again letting him roll them over. Her hands were under his shirt feeling the muscles flex under her touch. His hands were at her sides wanting to go farther. He knew she was tired. He pulled away before rolling off of her. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He kissed her forehead before turning out the light.

"Go to sleep. We're getting a early start."

"Okay."

XXXX

Rory woke up feeling safe, safe in Tristan's arms. She yawned trying not to wake him up. He sighed making Rory look up at him.

"Morning." She said groggily.

"Good morning." He said running a hand through her hair.

She tried to sit up but he tightened his grip around her.

"Let me up. I want the shower first."

"We can't take one together?" He asked letting go of her.

"Come on." She said pulling him up.

Rory had a hard time not trying anything. Every time she did Tristan would push her away. They were out of the shower when Rory put a hand on his arm. He looked at her from under his eyelashes.

"What's wrong?"

"Sit down." He said pulling a chair out for her.

She looked up at him with worried eyes.

"I talked to my dad yesterday. He knows, and he tried to threaten me into coming home."

"Are you going?"

"Hell no. I told him I didn't need him."

Rory grabbed his hands pulling him into the chair next to her.

"I don't want you to fight with your dad because of me."

"Don't worry. If it weren't you it would be something else. My dad has never approved of anything I do."

"What are you going to do?"

"What any college student would do. I'll get a job."

"What about your granddad?"

"I want to do this on my own." He said giving her a stern look.

Rory let the subject drop knowing he didn't like talking about his dad. She was glad he was starting to be independent; she just wished it were under better circumstances. Tristan got up from the table without saying anything else. He walked to his side of the bed and started packing.

"Things will get better. You know that don't you?" Rory said from across the bed.

Tristan nodded not stopping what he was doing. Rory walked over to him and grabbed his wrists.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." He said trying to pull his hands away.

"I love you, you know that. But right now I need you to trust me." She said leaning down trying to get him to look her in the eye.

He sighed before looking her in the eye. Rory rubbed her thumbs across his wrist trying to calm him down.

"We'll get through this together. Because in case you haven't noticed, I'm not leaving."

"I know. I love you too."

Rory let go of him letting him finish packing. She went back to her side and zipped her bag. She carried it outside and tossed it in the trunk. Tristan came out as she was leaving the office. He slid behind the wheel as Rory opened the passenger door. He started the car without saying a word.

AN2: You guys don't know how hard it was to hold off on letting her tell him she loved him. I'm the type of person that has no problem saying it. Hope you guys it. R&R please.


	6. Your Song

Chapter Title: Your Song by Elton John. I cannot begin to tell you guys how much I love this song. I think this would be a song that would make Rory think of Tristan. Romantic sap that she is. LOL. AN: This is going to be the last chapter of this for a while. I got a idea for another 

story so I'm running with it. I'm not abandoning this one. It's being put on hold for a little while.

It's a little bit funny 

_**This feeling inside**_

_**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**_

_**I don't have much money but boy if I did**_

_**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**_

Tristan still wasn't talking and Rory was worried. She watched the scenery pass wishing he would say something. He reached across the seat and put a hand on her thigh. She looked down at his hand and then at him. He smiled letting her know she could stop worrying.

"I don't like arguing with my dad. He has this way of making me feel like I'm nothing."

"But you're not. And if he can't see that it's his loss."

"Thank you." He said just above a whisper.

"You're welcome."

He rubbed her leg as she tried to read the map.

"You're not making this easy."

"Who said it was supposed to be?"

Rory grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers. She wrote down the directions with her other hand.

"Look for 495 south." She said not looking up.

"How long this time?"

"Almost three hours."

"Are you serious? I'm gonna die of starvation before then!"

"So stop somewhere then." Rory said looking at him like he was stupid.

Tristan looked over at her and knew he she was tired. He wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. He was adjusting the radio when he heard her sigh. He looked over at her and smiled. She had fallen asleep with her head against the window. He turned the music down before putting the car on cruise control. Traffic was light for a Friday, then again it was still early.

XXXX

Rory groaned shielding her eyes from the sun. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep. Why hadn't Tristan tried to keep her awake? She rolled her neck trying to rid the tension there. They had stopped at a gas station. Rory looked in the rear view mirror and saw Tristan standing next to the car. She opened her door and stuck her head out.

"Hey Sunshine." Tristan said without looking at her.

"Why didn't you keep me awake?"

"You looked like you could use some sleep."

"I'm hungry." She said staring up at him.

"So am I. I'll go inside and get us something."

"You still haven't eaten? Why? You were starving earlier."

"I didn't want to eat without you."

Rory shut her door shaking her head. She didn't know rather to yell at him or kiss him. He could be so stubborn and then turn around and say something to make her smile. He had suffered so she could sleep.

Tristan finally got back in the car. He handed her a cup of coffee and a bag. She reached into the bag and pulled out a strawberry Danish.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was going to. I had planned on going inside to get something. Then I was going to wake you up."

Rory ate in silence. She looked over at Tristan and saw that he had strawberry filling on the corner of his mouth. She smiled remembering what he had done yesterday. Luckily they were at a stoplight. She leaned over brushing her thumb across his mouth. She slowly ran her tongue across her thumb not taking her eyes off of him. He stared at her not paying attention to the light. She sat back in her seat and laughed.

"Lights green."

Tristan glared at her thanking God that no one was behind him.

"That was a low blow."

"We're even." She said looking at him.

Tristan nodded not trusting himself to speak. She giggled as she looked out the window.

"Something funny Gilmore?" He asked glaring at her.

"Yeah, that tent in your pants." She said laughing again.

"And I'm the Spawn of Satan." Tristan muttered under his breath.

Rory stopped laughing when she realized he was seriously mad at her. She put her hand on his leg. He stared down at where her hand lay. It was dangerously close to his erection.

"Rory…"

"Let me take care of it." She said rubbing his leg.

"Now?"

"Unless you have a better idea."

He saw a motel up ahead. It wouldn't hurt to stop.

XXXX

Rory sat on the bed watching Tristan strip. He had told her she couldn't touch him until he said so. He was starting to regret it. Rory on the other hand was enjoying the impromptu strip tease. He was down to his boxers before he walked over to her.

"Oh so I can touch you now?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He stepped back bowing in defeat. Rory pulled him onto the bed. She rolled on top of him making her way down his stomach. He groaned when she pulled away. He rolled over propping his head on his hand. She sat up pulling her shirt over her head. Tristan grabbed her wrist stopping her. With his other hand he pushed her shorts over her hips.

Twenty minutes later Rory could see the bruises starting to form, on her hips. Tristan's arms and shoulders had finger nail marks up and down them. He had a hickey on his left nipple. She didn't realize she had that much pent up sexual tension. She watched him as he pulled his pants on.

"I'm getting a drink. You want one?" He asked zipping up his pants.

She nodded her hand not trusting herself to speak. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room. She stared at the ceiling waiting for him to come back in. She heard the doorknob turn and she smiled when she saw him. They were total opposites, but she couldn't imagine her life without him. They bickered and nitpicked, what couple didn't? But they had never actually fought. She considered them lucky.

Tristan straddled a chair in front of her. He rested his head on his arms watching her. He had gotten used to the quiet. They had their moments when nothing was said, but he could tell what he was thinking. Rory sat up crossing her legs. She looked up at him and smiled. Tristan got up and lay down next to her. She ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed before putting his head in her lap.

Rory loved when he let his guard down. He was letting down more and more lately. He was finally showing her he couldn't be strong all the time. He wrapped his arms around her waist wanting to be as close to her as he could.

AN: I see so much happening with this story. But it's really hard to get it down on paper when I have so much going on at once. I promise I will finish this.


	7. Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

**Chapter Title: Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. **

**Summary: They had the summer ahead of them. A lot can change in a summer.**

**AN: I finally got around to updating this. It's been over a month, but I finally figured out where I want it to go. **

Don't wanna close my eyes 

_Don't wanna fall asleep _

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Tristan pulled into a Motel 6 wanting to get take a shower before heading out. Rory lay on the bed remembering all the things they had done since they left. Had it really only been a two weeks since they left? They hadn't done much; they spent more time on the road than anything. He came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. He pulled his bag onto the bed watching Rory. He smiled to himself wondering why she was with him. He wasn't anything special. Hell, for the first year and a half they had known each other she had claimed to hate him. Then they had become friends, it had taken him another eight months to get up the nerve to ask her out. Granted she had a boyfriend the entire time, but he didn't care. He had made it clear that he cared for her. He considered himself lucky to be apart of her life. All you had to do was look at her and you could tell she was special.

"Tristan?" She asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He said looking down at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mary." He said with a smile.

Ten minutes later they were headed to the Lincoln Memorial. Rory stood beside the Reflecting Pool and Tristan got a picture of her without her realizing it. He took a step back taking her in. She really was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And he wasn't giving her up anytime soon. They walked around the side of the building to the Arts of War exhibit. This was what Tristan was looking forward to. He took everything in wondering why his parents had never wanted to go here. This was a part of national history, why wouldn't they have wanted him to see it?

Rory moved ahead of him to the Arts of Peace exhibit. She was glad she had come back here. She had spent part of the summer before here. And she had felt like she was in her element then. She was glad that she was getting the chance to share it with Tristan. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her forehead before they started walking again.

"We can go see the Washington Monument. It's just across the street."

"I've always wanted to see it."

"And after that, we can go see White House." She said pointing to a building around the corner. You could see the white bricks standing out just beckoning people to come and see them.

They crossed the street and Rory was taking pictures when she felt something cold on her neck. She turned her head and saw Tristan behind her holding a bag. He had two cups in his other hand.

"What is that?"

"I stopped at a vendor. We are having lunch at the Pavilion." He said pointing just ahead of them.

"You know what, I didn't do that when I was here last." She said with a laugh.

"You were waiting for me weren't you?"

"No, I was waiting for Brad Pitt." She said with a smile.

He pulled her to him then brushed his lips against hers. He looked down at her not wanting to let her go. She pulled away taking his hand. She led him across the street and across the grass to the Pavilion. Tristan took in their surroundings.

"Wow." He said tilting his head up to look across the street.

"It's bigger than you thought huh?"

"It's huge." He said staring at it in awe.

"I wish we could go inside." She said standing next to him.

"I do too." He said sitting down at a picnic table.

They ate in silence then decided to do more sites seeing. Tristan wanted to stop at the National Museum of History. So they went there first. They took some pictures. He didn't really want to see anything.

"You're a freak, why didn't you want to see anything?"

"I just wanted some pictures. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, freak." She said the last word under her breath trying to hide her smile.

He pulled her to him and picked her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he bunched his fingers in her hair. He leaned in brushing his lips against hers then applied more pressure. She moaned against his lips as he ran his fingers across her neck. He pulled away with a smirk. She rolled her eyes before he put her down. They walked down the street hand in hand. When he mentioned that he wanted to go the National Archives building Rory knew something was up. He pulled her inside looking for the exhibit on the Bill of Rights.

"Okay, now I know you're a freak."

"What?" He said giving her an innocent look.

"You just wanna do this because National Treasure is your favorite movie."

"No I don't! This is a part of our history. It's interesting."

"Okay, what else do you want to see while we're here?"

"Nothing." He said just above a whisper.

Rory laughed before shaking her head.

"Come on. Lets go back to the motel. We've seen enough for today." She said taking his hand.

XXXX

Later that night they were talking about what they wanted to do the next day when Tristan looked down at Rory. She had never seen him look at her like that.

"What?" She asked giving him a weird look.

"Where do you see us going?"

"Meaning…"

"Where do you see us in a year, ten years from now?"

What was she supposed to say? No one had ever asked her that before. And he was the last person she had thought would ask her that.

"Rory?" He asked looking at her expectantly.

"I don't know. No one's ever asked me that."

"That's what I thought." He said falling back onto the bed.

She had given him the wrong answer and now he was mad. She knew he was. But what was she supposed to do? She wasn't the kind of girl that talked about the future. He knew that. She lived for the moment and took things as they came. She looked over at him and could tell for sure that he was expecting her to at least say something.

"Tristan, I'm not the kind of person that likes to talk about that kind of stuff. You know that. But as long as we're together, what does it matter?" She asked hoping that would calm him down.

He rolled over on his side with a sigh. He propped his head on his arm before opening his eyes.

"I shouldn't have asked you that. I know you have issues dealing with that. I didn't mean to push you, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You think of us having a future together?"

"Yeah." He said lacing his fingers with hers.

"What do you see?" She asked rubbing her thumb across his wrist.

"I see us getting married. And maybe having a couple kids, no more than three. I can see us growing old together." He said staring into her eyes.

She smiled knowing he had meant it. Even if he had taken her by surprise, he was doing that more and more lately. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest listening to him breath. His breath evened out letting her know that he had fallen asleep. She smiled moving closer to him, his arms tightened around her in his sleep. He made her feel safe, and loved. She didn't want to miss out on anything when it came to him. She drifted off to sleep feeling his heart beat next to hers.

**AN2: I know it's a fluff chapter. I wanted Tristan to do something no one would expect him to do. Not even Rory. I've never even thought about the future with a guy. Isn't that sad? But I know some people do. Let me know what you guys think.**


	8. Crash Into Me

Chapter Title: Crash Into Me by Dave Mathews Band. I'm using them because for one I love the song. And two, they're from my home state. You gotta love that. 

**AN: This story has finally been picked up again. I'm dusting it off and giving it another try. But you guys realized that when you got the last chapter. Just wanted to let you know I won't forget it again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. But my birthday is coming up. So if any of you want to get me anything I'd like a certain smart ass, blonde haired, blue eyed Adonis. If you know what I mean.**

**Sweet like candy you rock**

**And sweet you roll**

**Lost for your I'm so lost for you**

**You crash into me**

**And I come into you**

Tristan sat in the passenger seat looking out the window. Rory had been acting strange ever since they left Washington. She wouldn't tell him where they were going. And he hadn't seen a sign saying where they were in over twenty minutes. She was taking back roads, so she knew where she was going. He looked over at her and smiled. Even if she was acting weird he still loved her.

They had been in the car for three hours and his legs were starting to fall asleep. He was hit with the smell of the ocean making him forget about his legs. Where were they? Rory looked over at him and caught his attention.

"Are we stopping anytime soon?"

"We're almost there. A few more minutes." She said taking his hand.

A few minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of a condominium. Tristan stared out the window at the building.

"Are we taking a break?" He asked as Rory got out of the car.

"This is where we're staying." She said grabbing a bag from the back seat.

Tristan followed her into the lobby and they waited for someone to help them.

He didn't know how she had done this but he was going to get answers later.

A woman walked up to them and Rory explained that they had a reservation.

"Name?"

"Gilmore."

Tristan gave her a surprised look wondering again how she had managed to do this. The woman gave them their key and he followed Rory back out of the building. It took them a few minutes to find their room but once they were settled Tristan pulled Rory over to the island in the kitchen.

"What is going on?"

"I pulled some strings and got us this place for a week."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." She said giving him a weird look.

"How did you manage to do this?"

"My mom has a friend that knows the owner. Which reminds me I need to call my mom."

Tristan stared at her in shock. He knew she didn't have the money to do this. Why had she done it? He wasn't complaining though, they had the whole week to enjoy being here. They were right on the beach. Virginia Beach to be exact, he had been here at least a dozen times in his life. She got off the phone a few minutes later and sat down next to him.

"I haven't been here in years. How'd you know how to get here?"

"When I went to Washington last summer we spent the weekend of Fourth of July here. Well not here, but a hotel near here."

"I used to come here with my parents when I was a kid." He said wrapping his arms around her.

They sat on the balcony watching the sun reflect on the ocean. Something in the distance caught Tristan's eye. Three dolphins were jumping out the water chasing each other as they went.

"You see that?" He whispered in her ear. He pointed out to where the he had seen them.

"Wow." She said breathlessly.

"You'll probably never see something like that again. I wish I had a camera."

Rory reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She opened and started taking pictures before the dolphins swam off into the distance. Tristan pulled her against his chest as she sat back down between his legs. He rested his chin on her shoulder watching the sun sink further into the horizon.

An hour later Tristan had talked Rory into going to get something to eat. They sat outside a café watching people go by. Rory's phone rang breaking the silence between them.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"I just talked to you two hours ago mom."

"I know. I just wanted to let you know that I'm still jealous of you. You get to the beach and I'm stuck working."

"I'll try not to rub it in."

"I'll let you go if you're busy."

"Bye mom."

Tristan stifled a laugh as Rory rolled her eyes. She wished his parents were more excepting of their relationship. Okay, so it was his dad. His mom liked Rory, after she had gotten to know her. But Jonathan Dugrey didn't want his son to be happy with anyone. They hadn't called since Pennsylvania. What kind of parent didn't call their kid just to see how they were doing? Granted she knew his dad wouldn't, but what about his mom?

"What are you thinking about?" He asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"Your parents. Your mom hasn't called in over a week. I was just wondering if it was by choice or if your dad wouldn't let her."

"My dad probably has the phone tapped. He does that a lot, he did it when I was in Rome. My mom couldn't tell me anything that was going on. It can't be easy on her." He said his voice growing harsh.

"I shouldn't have brought it up. Just forget it."

"Easier said than done." He said shaking his head.

"So, your birthday is coming up. What do you want to do?"

"There's more than this?"

"We can do whatever you want." She said taking his hand.

"I just want to be with you." He said rubbing his thumb across her palm.

XXXX

Lorelai sat at her desk with her head in her hands. How had she missed seeing her daughter growing? Not physically, but Rory was changing now and she was missing it. Rory was no longer the little girl who could be cheered up with a cup of coffee and a strawberry Danish. Lorelai didn't get nostalgic often, but when she did it hit her hard. She wasn't the kind of mom that kept Rory from doing what she wanted. She knew Rory was destined for great things. She just hoped Tristan didn't get in the way. She loved the guy, she really did. But she could see Rory giving up everything to be with him. Lorelai just hoped he wouldn't let her do that.

A few minutes later she left the Inn and walked to Luke's. She sat at the counter without saying a word. Luke walked up to her and put a coffee cup in front of her. She didn't even bat an eyelash. Luke raised an eyebrow at her before she realized he was standing in front of her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just miss Rory."

"Get used to it. She'll be going to college soon."

"At least I'll have you to entertain me." She said giving him a sly smile.

She was amazed that he could make her so happy. All she had to do was see him and her mood changed. She hoped it would always be like that. He walked away to help another customer but Lorelai watched him. He caught her staring at him and he winked at her before smiling. She smiled back wondering when things had changed for them. Probably when she dragged him into the bedroom at her parent's house. That would have done it.

XXXX

A few days later Tristan and Rory had gone to the beach. They had spent the day running up and down the beach acting like kids. They had actually played volleyball with a group of kids. They walked back into the room with Tristan pulling Rory into the bathroom.

"I want my birthday present." He said pinning her against the door.

"Well if you want it you're just going to have to come and get it." She said ducking under his arms.

Rory ran across the bed just out of Tristan's reach. He cut her off as she ran behind the couch but she jumped over it and back into the bathroom. She slammed the door and locked it hearing him stop outside the door.

"Let me in!" He said pounding on the door.

"I don't think so." She said starting the shower.

"You're telling me no? On my birthday?" He said holding back laughter.

Rory opened the door a minute later and he pushed it open. She was leaning against the counter naked. He took his clothes off as he made his way to her. She pulled him into the shower. They kissed letting the water fall over them. Tristan's phone rang in the next room but neither of them heard it. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he backed her up against the shower wall.

Half an hour later the water had run cold as they stepped out of the shower. Tristan heard his phone ring and went into the other room to get it. He came back in a few seconds later holding the phone away from his ear.

"Mom, calm down. What's going on?"

His face turned white as he leaned against the counter for support.

"Is he okay?" He asked running a hand through his hair.

"What's going on?" Rory mouthed when he looked at her.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." He said before shutting the phone.

Rory stood in front of him with her hands on his hips. He refused to look at her. When he still didn't say anything Rory tilted his chin so he was looking at her.

"My Grandfather was rushed to the hospital. He had a heart attack. That's all she told me."

"Lets get dressed. I'll find us the quickest way back home."

Tristan nodded not trusting himself to speak. How could things change so fast? Things had been perfect a few minutes before. Rory pulled him out of the room and into the car. She got behind the wheel messing with the GPS. Tristan looked out the window refusing to say anything else.

AN2: Dun, dun, dun. I thought I'd leave you guys hanging for a change. I don't mind it when people do it. It keeps coming back for more. But if you don't like it, then tell me. It'll just make me update sooner.


	9. Knowledge

**Chapter Title: Knowledge by Greenday. Yes I said Greenday, because they rock. This song is perfect for when a teenager finally realizes they don't know everything.**

**Disclaimer: They had the summer ahead of them. A lot can change in a summer.**

**AN: Yes I am finally updating. Is anybody reading this story? It's hit kind of a lull in my opinion. It'll pick up again, I promise. I can't promise that there won't be anymore lovesick Tristan, but I do promise to tone it down. Really I will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Sorry to burst your bubble.**

This time I got it all figured out 

_**All I know is that I don't know nothing**_

_**And that is fine**_

Rory drove down the highway trying to see through the rain that was pounding on the windshield. Tristan had fallen asleep not long after they had stopped for gas an hour before. It was just as well, he hadn't said anything the entire day. Which was starting to scare Rory. Every time she would so much as brush her hand against his he would flinch and pull his hand away. He wouldn't even look at her. It wasn't like she could help what had happened. Maybe he was blaming himself for not being there. Or not paying more attention when he was there. Either way it still wasn't her fault that this had happened.

His cell phone rang shattering the silence that filled the car. Tristan didn't so much as turn over in his sleep so Rory grabbed it from off the console.

"Hello?" She said with a sigh.

"Rory?"

"Hey Shannon."

"How is he?"

"I don't know. He won't say anything." She said hoping it would get his attention.

"He hasn't said anything? At all?"

"Not a word. It's been eerily quiet."

"I can't begin to imagine. He's never been like that that I know of."

"It's fine. I just wish he would say something."

"How much longer until you get here?"

"Another hour maybe hour and a half."

"I'll let you go. I'm sorry you have to deal with him right now. I'll talk to him when you get here."

Rory closed the phone without looking at Tristan. He didn't give her any indication that he had hard what was said. She wanted to pull the car over and shake him until he started talking. But she wouldn't, that would probably make him madder than he already was. He stirred and moved in his seat. He turned his back to her and Rory sighed. She didn't know how much more she could take.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was tracing a puddle of rain that was sliding down the window. She remembered doing that when she was a kid, but she hadn't done it in years. Against her better judgment she decided to say something to him.

"Your mom called." She said hoping he would at least turn to face her.

He didn't so much as make a noise to let her know that he had heard her. Rory pulled over and turned off the ignition. Tristan sighed before turning to face the road. Rory tried to reach for his arm but he moved it out of the way before she could reach him.

"How am I supposed to help you if you won't talk to me?"

"I don't want you to help me." He said through clenched teeth.

"Get off your high horse and look around. I have been driving for six hours so you could see your Grandfather. If that's not helping than I don't know what it is."

"Do you expect me to say thank you?" He asked glaring at her.

"No. But I expect you to at least talk to me. I'm not saying you have to give me a long drawn out monologue. Just let me know how you're doing every once in a while."

"I don't feel like it." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stop acting like a child Tristan. Let me in." She said reaching for his hand again.

He didn't move away this time as she laced her fingers through his. Rory started the car again and pulled back onto the highway. They drove for a couple miles in silence before she heard him sigh again. She looked over at him and he had his head rested against the back of the seat and his eyes were closed. She brushed her thumb across his palm hoping he would open up to her.

"I'm sorry." He said not opening his eyes.

"I guess hells going to freeze over soon huh?"

"What?" He asked opening one eye to look at her.

"You never apologize."

"I do too! I apologized when I got into that fight with Bag Boy."

"One time." She said rolling her eyes.

"You're right I don't. Don't get used to it." He said closing his eyes again.

"I'm not."

He smiled before she cleared her throat. He looked over at her giving her a questioning look.

"We're almost there. We just passed over the Connecticut state line." She said not taking her eyes off the road.

It was raining harder and it was getting harder for her to see. She leaned over the steering wheel hoping it would make it easier to see. She let go of Tristan's hand needing both hands on the wheel. He watched her knowing that she was scared. You learn a lot about a person when you share a closed space with them. He had learned that she didn't like driving in the rain. He put a hand on her arm and she shrugged him off.

"Pull over, I'll drive."

"No I can do it. You don't need to be driving."

"But you don't like driving in the rain."

"I don't like a lot of things. But I'll deal with it." She said not taking her eyes off the road.

XXXX

Tristan made his way through the hospital pulling Rory with him. He saw his mom at the end of the hall and practically ran towards her as he let go of Rory's hand. Shannon pulled him to her as she looked over his shoulder at Rory. She gave her a weak smile before pulling away from her son. Tristan had tears in his eyes. Something Rory wasn't used to. Shannon pulled him to a couch and they sat down without letting go of each other. Rory sat across from them not knowing what to say. She didn't see Jonathan anywhere. She thought that was strange, she thought he would want to be there for his father. Unless he was talking to the doctor, that would make more sense.

"Where's dad?" Tristan asked breaking the silence.

"At home, packing his things."

"Why isn't he here?" Tristan asked lifting his head from her shoulder.

"I told him if he wouldn't go in to see his father than he needed to leave. Then I told him to pack his things. We're getting a divorce Tristan. I wish you didn't have to find out this way."

Tristan shook his head in frustration. He had known this was coming, but he didn't expect to have to deal with his grandfather being in the hospital on top of it.

"How's Janlan?" Rory asked breaking the silence

"He's doing better. He's already asking when he an go home." Shannon said smiling.

"What happened? What made him have a heart attack?"

"Your dad had unloaded a lot of stuff on him. The company isn't doing as well as your dad let on. And you shutting your dad out didn't help. He took all of his frustration out on Janlan."

"I'll kill him."

"Uh uh, that's my job. And not before the divorce is final." She said with a smile.

Tristan chuckled as he shook his head. He was glad his mother wasn't too upset about what was going on. Rory offered to go them something to drink so they could talk privately.

"I don't want you to worry about your grandfather. He'll be fine."

"I can't help but worry about him." Tristan said shaking his head.

"He wouldn't want you to. He understands why you won't talk to your father. He doesn't blame you for what happened."

"He told you that?"

"Yes he did. He would want you to be with Rory for the rest of the summer. He doesn't want you around feeling sorry for him."

"Did he say that too?"

"No, but I can tell that's what he's thinking."

"Are you sure?"

"You deserve to be a teenager. And spend time with your girlfriend honey. He would want that."

Tristan sighed letting what she had said sink in. He knew she was right. As soon as he saw his grandfather and had a chance to talk to him he would tell Rory that they were leaving. Rory came back a few minutes later and Shannon went to talk a nurse. Tristan pulled Rory down on the couch next to him and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her neck wanting to be as close to her as he could. She rubbed his back hoping that he would never do anything like this again.


	10. Who Needs Shelter

Chapter Title: Who Needs Shelter by Jason Mraz. If you ever heard the song, you'll know why. And to put it honestly, I love his music. I got to support my hometown boy. Okay so he lived one town over, but you get the point. 

**AN: I've hit another snag in this story. I know where I want it to go, but it's getting harder to write chapters. There are still seven chapters to go and I've got a lot to cover. Bear with me you guys. I promise I'll make it worth it.**

**_Who needs shelter when the morning's comin?_**

_**Absolutely there's no one**_

_**Who needs shelter from the sun?**_

_**Not me, no not anyone**_

Rory looked over at Tristan as she stopped at a red light. They had been driving for hours and he still hadn't said much. She was all for letting things sink in. But how many times would she have to prod him to get him to open up to her? He had been somewhat normal at the hospital. As soon as they got into the car he had become mute! She sighed in frustration as the light turned green. They had been on the road for four hours and she didn't know how much more she could take. Tristan turned in his seat to look at her. He took her hand in his making her look over at him.

"I'm fine, really. I just needed a little more time to let things sink in."

"It took you four hours to do that?" Rory asked giving him a cold glare.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know I don't have to. I do it because I love you."

"Pull over." He said unbuckling his seatbelt.

"What?" She asked giving him a weird look.

"Pull over I'm driving." He said before reaching for the door handle.

Rory pulled over to the shoulder without saying a word. Tristan pulled her to him as he passed her in front of the car. He kissed her forehead before letting her go. Rory looked up at him giving him a weak smile. He winked at her before letting her go.

"So where are we headed?" Tristan asked starting the car.

"North Carolina."

"Why?"

"I figured you'd want to see the Wrights Brother's National Memorial."

"Are you serious?" He asked sounding excited.

"Yeah. This trip isn't just about me. It's for both of us. I've told you that."

Over the next few hours Tristan told Rory all that he knew about the park. Which was a lot considering he had never been there. He told her that Janlan had been born in North Carolina and had passed on his love for the state to Tristan. By the time they found a place to stay for the night Rory was excited about tomorrow too.

"There are so many things that I want to see. This is like what the Franklin Institute was to you for me."

"I understand. This is huge for you."

"I can't wait to call my granddad and told him that I went."

"You should get him something." Rory said turning on her side to look at him.

"That's a good idea." Tristan said nodding.

Rory was glad that she would be able to share it with him. It was nice knowing that she made him feel the way he was feeling. She fell asleep that night looking forward to tomorrow.

XXXX

Rory threw her arm over her eyes as the sun filtered through the curtains. They hadn't been open the night before. She rolled over to feel for Tristan but his side of the bed was empty. It wasn't cold so he couldn't have been awake for long. She sat up in bed trying to clear the cobwebs from her head.

"Tristan?" She called hoping he would answer her.

She got nothing but silence in answer. She sighed in frustration as she threw the covers off of her. She walked to the window hoping to see the car outside. It was there so he couldn't have gone far. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water to run a bath. Tristan came in as she was trying to find something to wear. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you getting ready to take a bath?" He asked taking off his shoes.

"Maybe. You wanna join me?" She said watching him undress.

He didn't answer her he just followed her into the bathroom. Half an hour later they were drying each other off when Rory's cell phone rang. She pulled away from Tristan but he pulled her back to him.

"Let it ring." He whispered in her ear.

"I thought you wanted to get an early start." She said giggling.

Tristan was nibbling on her ear as she ran her hands up his back and across his shoulders.

"The park will be there in an hour." He breathed against her neck.

"You can be pretty convincing when you want to be Dugrey." She said looking him in the eye.

XXXX

Two hours later they were walking through the trails that led through the park. Tristan looked like a kid on Christmas as he took a picture of Rory on one of the marker boulders. They had to be fast because they knew they shouldn't have done it. But Tristan just had to have a picture. They had gone through the camp buildings and Tristan had stood in awe at the displays. Rory stood in front of the Memorial Shaft while Tristan took another picture. She paused to read what it said.

"IN COMMEMORATION OF THE AIR. BY THE WRITE BROTHERS WILBUR AND ORVILLE WRIGHT. CONCIEVED BY GENIUS. ACHIEVED BY DAUNTLESS RESOULUTION AND UNCONQUERABLE FAITH."

"That sums this all completely. Thank you for coming here with me." Tristan said pulling her to him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to share this with you."

When they left that afternoon they didn't know what lie ahead of them. But they would deal with it together. Tristan had promised never to push Rory away again. If he had a problem he would talk about it. He was still learning that he couldn't deal with everything on his own.


	11. Catchin' On Fast

Chapter Title: Catchin' On Fast by Elvis 

**AN:crawls out of hiding: Please don't hurt me! I know I haven't updated this in two months. I was having trouble deciding what I wanted to do next. But I finally figured it out. I hope you guys don't hate me. I promise it won't happen again.**

**But tell me I've learned quickly and I know each trick**

**I'm sure love's gonna last**

**Love may be new to you but I'm catchin' on fast**

They had decided to drive straight through the night to Tennessee. Well, Tristan had decided, Rory just went along with it. They took turns driving so the other could sleep. Twelve hours later they were pulling into Nashville. Rory peered over the steering wheel taking everything in. It had been her idea to come here. Who said every place they went had to be a learning experience? They were entitled to have fun. She had so many things she wanted to se while they were here. Graceland, Sun Studios, and The Grande Ole Opry. Tristan had thought she was joking when she had mentioned it. He had since learned that she did not joke when it came to Elvis. She was the last person he thought would like Elvis.

She found the nearest hotel and went inside to get them a room. Tristan was still sleeping when she came back out. She opened the passenger door and gently shook him. He stirred then looked over at her.

"We're here." She said running her fingers down his arm.

He got out of the car taking in his surroundings. Every building was lit up like it was Christmas. A building across the street had a sign in the front window advertising the best gumbo in the state of Tennessee. He followed Rory up a set of stairs and across a balcony to their room. Rory flipped a switch by the door and light flooded the room. They looked at each other before laughing. In the middle of the room was a heart shaped bed and the red wallpaper reminded them of the color of blood. It wasn't what they were used to, but it was a welcome change. It was something different. They could deal with it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked once they were settled in.

"I'm starving. Then I'm going to crash."

"You don't want to try out the tub?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Rory walked into the bathroom. Tristan could hear her laughing at the sight of the kidney shaped hot tub.

"We'll try that out first. It's huge!"

"Plenty of room."

"Don't get any ideas mister. I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

"We'll see." He said sounding cocky.

"Yeah we will." She said as he before he shut the door.

She lay across the bed not bothering to kick off her shoes. She was asleep a few minutes later.

XXXX

Tristan walked for a couple of blocks before he found an all night diner. He stood at the counter waiting for the waitress to come up to him.

She came up to him a minute later and she took his order. She went to fill someone coffee cup but never took her eyes off of Tristan. She walked back over to him and wiped down the counter in front of him.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm passing through."

"Really? When did you get here?" The girl asked stopping what she was doing.

"A little while ago."

"Where you stayin'?"

"At the Double Tree with my girlfriend." He said knowing that the girl was going to ask next.

"I should have known a good lookin' guy like you would have a girlfriend. Where you from?"

"Connecticut."

"Well, you guys are a long way from home."

"We're on a summer road trip."

"You enjoy your stay." She said as she handed him a bag.

Tristan smiled in reply before walking out the door. In the distance he could see a crowd of people waiting to get into a club. The blues music coming out the front doors made Tristan stop to listen. The lyrics to Heartache Tonight flowed into the night. He continued down the street singing the song to himself. He made his way up the stairs and back across the balcony to the room. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Rory asleep on the bed. He kicked off his shoes then pulled hers off. He lay across the bed next to her and she snuggled closer to him in her sleep. They could eat later. They weren't in a rush.

XXXX

Rory woke the next morning feeling her stomach growl. She had thought Tristan would wake her when he got back. He must not have slept much in the car. She walked over to the bag on the table and opened one of the Styrofoam containers. It wouldn't be the first time she'd had cold french-fries for breakfast. She would leave the steak sandwich for lunch. She sat at the table watching Tristan sleep. He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him. She finished her fries and walked into the bathroom to start a bath. She went back into the room and Tristan turned over in his sleep. He groaned as she ran a finger down his foot. She had to mess with him somehow.

"Stop!" He whined throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Fine. I guess I'll take a bath on my own then." Rory said zipping her bag.

Tristan sat up and glared at her through half open eyes. Rory stuck her tongue out at him then made her way back into the bathroom. Tristan stared at the closed bathroom door before rolling his eyes. He fell back onto the bed with a grunt.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming or not?" Rory asked over the water running.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said before grabbing a change of clothes.

XXXX

An hour later they were on the shuttle bus waiting to get into Graceland. It wasn't as big as Tristan thought it would be. The gates opened and Rory grabbed onto his arm trying to hold in her excitement. He kissed her forehead before getting up from his seat. Everyone filed off the bus as someone met them at the front doors to the mansion.

Tristan didn't expect the tour to be so hands on. You would think that they would be able to touch anything. But when Rory pulled him over to a couch in the Jungle Room and asked him to sit down the tour guide didn't so much as look at them. Tristan slouched down and put his arms on the back of the couch. He gave Rory his best 'I don't give shit' look. Rory shook her head and laughed. Everyone around them turned to look and got out their camera's.

"And you say you hate having your picture taken." Rory said teasing him as they walked out of the room.

A little while later they were in the garage and Tristan stood in awe at all the cars before him. His granddad would have loved to see this. He took a picture and decided that he would send it to Janlan when they got back to the hotel. Rory stood next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. He was glad she had talked him into coming here.

XXXX

They went back to the hotel to eat lunch then Rory talked him into walking to Sun Studios. The map said that it wasn't far from where they were staying. Ten minutes later they were standing in front of the building and Rory was staring through the glass at all the pictures on the walls. The building was closed for renovations. Which made Rory make Tristan promise that they would come back once it was open. The next thing he knew he was being dragged to the curb so that they could catch a cab. Rory asked the driver to taken them to the Ryman Auditorium and Tristan slouched against the seat.

He had never seen Rory like this. He was going to have to ask her about it tonight. He was glad that she was excited but it threw him off. He had never seen her like this.

"I'm acting weird I know. Me and mom have always wanted to come here."

"Really?"

"We're closet Elvis fans. And you can't get the full Memphis/Nashville experience without going to the Opry or Sun Studios."

"Sorry we weren't able to go to Sun Studios." He said taking her hand.

"It's not your fault." She said looking out the window.

Twenty minutes later they were standing at the ticket office at the Ryman waiting to buy tickets.

"I can't wait to tell mom that we're doing this. She'll never believe me."

"Make sure to keep me out of the pictures." He said warning her.

She stuck her tongue out at him as they found their seats. The show started and neither of them knew had never heard of any of the performers. But the music wasn't bad. Rory got a picture of someone named Brad Paisley because he was cute and she thought her mom would like it.

Later that night Tristan watched Rory as she read in bed. She looked at him over the top of her book and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah I did."

"Good. I have an idea where we should go next."

"Where?"

"Mississippi."

"Why?" She asked laughing at him.

"You'll find out when we get there." He said kissing the tip of her nose.

He turned over and fell asleep a few minutes later. Rory looked at his back wondering why he had the sudden urge to go to Mississippi. A hundred reasons ran through her head. And none of them sounded like a reason he would want to go there.

**AN2: I seriously doubt Lorelai and Rory are Elvis fanatics. But it's something that I added for the story. I've never been Nashville, but I've always wanted to. So I decided to put that in the story. As usual, let me know what you think.**


	12. Down In Mississippi Up To No Good

**Chapter Title: Down In Mississippi (Up To No Good) by Sugarland**

Snake eyes, roll the dice, double down and hit me twice Cashin' in the big chips, gonna leave a big tip 

_**Hotter than a two dollar pistol, baby, I'm on fire**_

Rory looked out her window in awe. Biloxi wasn't anything like she thought it would be. She knew about the Riverboats but she never would have expected the people to be so nice. Tristan had gotten them lost two hours earlier and Rory had to force him to stop and ask for directions. Three different people were willing to help them. They had only been at the hotel an hour and Tristan was already asleep. He had told her if she were smart she would sleep too. He still hadn't told her why they were there. They were right in the middle of things and all he wanted to do was sleep. Rory quietly left the room deciding to take a look around.

She counted four hotel/casinos within walking distance. She walked into the nearest one making her way through the crowd of people. She saw the slot machines in the distance and made her way to them. She had always wanted to try one. Now that she was old enough no one could stop her. It wasn't like she was going to win anyway. She walked through the rows looking for the right one. One advertised that there was a winner every time. Rory shrugged her shoulders as she put a quarter in the slot. She pulled the lever not really expecting anything to happen. The bars took forever to stop but slowly all three landed on cherries. The machine came to life. Rory stared in shock as quarters poured out of the bottom of machine.

People stopped and congratulated her. She smiled in appreciation as she took a bucket that someone had offered her. She hurriedly scooped the money into the bucket then pulled her phone out of her purse. She quickly dialed her mom's number as she looked for a cash-in counter.

"Hello?" Lorelai said sounding tired.

"What are you doing still asleep?!" Rory yelled into the phone.

"Rory! My heart, don't give me a heart attack."

"Guess where I am?" Rory asked trying to calm down.

"Somewhere far away. Because if you aren't I am going to hunt you down."

"Sorry for waking you up. I'm in Mississippi!" Rory said yelling again.

"What did we just go over?" Lorelai asked sounding agitated.

"Sorry. You're not going to believe what just happened to me."  
"Bible Boy just took you for the ride of your life?" Lorelai asked sounding serious.

"Mom! No!"

"I could have meant in the car." She said still sounding agitated.

"I just played my very first slot machine." Rory said finally calming down.

"You're in a casino?" Lorelai asked finally paying attention.

Rory put her bucket to the phone and shook it. She could hear Lorelai scream and she laughed.

"You still there?" Rory asked putting the phone back to her ear.

"He corrupted you!"

"Who?"

"'Who'? Satan!"

"Tristan's asleep at the hotel."

"You're by yourself? I am so proud of you! Now use all that money to buy me something. Oh! And get a picture of a prostitute."

"Picture of a prostitute. Got it." Rory said as she set her bucket down at the cash-in counter.

The man behind the counter gave her a weird look and she smiled innocently at him.

"So how much did you win?"

"I don't know yet. It's being counted."

Her other line beeped and she checked the caller ID to see how it was.

"I gotta go. Tristan's on the other line."

"Oh, Lover Boy's on the other line. Sure just forget about me. I'm only your mother."

"I'll call you back in a few minutes." Rory said before switching over.

"I was about to hang up."

"Sorry, I was on the other line with my mom."

"Where are you?"

"Not far. I should be there in ten minutes."

"I'll meet you where you are."

"I'm at the Isle of Capri."

"What is that?"

Rory muttered a reply and Tristan had strain to hear her.

"Did you just say that it's a Casino?"

"Yes." Rory said feebly.

"I'll be right there."

Rory hung up with a sigh. The guy behind the counter was staring behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a line had formed. She gave them all a sheepish smile as she took her money. She had won three hundred dollars. She wasn't going to use all of it on her mom, but she would use some of it. She was in the gift shop when she saw Tristan walk into the hotel. She called his name as she walked out of the shop. He turned to face her and shook his head.

"You just couldn't wait could you?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"What?" She asked with a laugh.

"I was planning on taking you on a Riverboat tour. Then were going to hit every casino we could find. Did you win anything?"

"Three hundred bucks."

"You're kidding. What did you play?"

"A slot machine."

"I swear you're the luckiest person I know." He said shaking his head.

"I was thinking. Maybe we could go out to dinner some place nice."

"You're buying me dinner with your winnings?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to argue with that." He said leading her out of the hotel.

XXXX

That night they made their way down the strip taking in the sites. The Riverboat tour had been nice. There hadn't been that many people on the tour. The tour took them through the Garden District. The historical homes were lit up with the lights bouncing off the water. Tristan and Rory stood out on the deck for most of the tour. The breeze from off the bayou carried the scent of Magnolias and Honey Suckle.

By the time they got back to the hotel it was almost midnight. Most of the casinos were crowded except for the Isle of Capri. Tristan made his way over to craps table. Rory stood next to him trying to learn how to play. Tristan had explained the game to her and she still didn't understand it. But Tristan was winning, so she wasn't going to complain.

"You got yourself good luck charm don't you son?" The dealer asked pointing at Rory.

"Yes sir I do." Tristan said putting an arm over Rory's shoulders.

She grinned up at him as he kissed her cheek. He played for another half an hour before they went to the roulette table. Rory picked up how to play fast and Tristan gave her money to get started. He gave up playing after he lost two hundred dollars. Rory on the other hand was up four hundred dollars and couldn't lose.

"Make your call ma'am."

"Red 17." She said putting a playing piece on the table.

The wheel started and Rory and Tristan watched as it slowed to a stop. The ball bounced back and forth before finally landing on the spot Rory had called. She turned to Tristan and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and spun her around laughing. She laughed breathlessly not believing how lucky she was.

"I'm going to stop. I don't need to lose your money." She said once he put her down.

"It's yours. You earned it." He said smiling down at her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." He said once they were back out on the strip a few minutes later.

Rory saw something out of the corner of her eye and remembered what her mom had said.

"Hold on a minute." She said taking her phone out of her purse.

A few feet ahead of them a prostitute stood on the corner smoking a cigarette. Rory took her picture without her realizing it.

"Why would you take a picture of a prostitute?" Tristan asked looking confused.

"My mom asked me to take one." Rory said sending the picture to her mom.

Her phone beeped letting her know the picture had been sent and she shut her phone. Tristan shook his head not wanting to know why Lorelai would want a picture of a prostitute. He hadn't expected Rory to be so excited about being here. He was still learning things about her. She had her moments when she could take him by surprise. Tonight was one of them.


	13. She's Got A Way

Chapter Title: She's Got A Way by Billy Joel. I used a song for Rory's feelings for Tristan at the beginning of the story. This is Tristan's song for Rory.

**AN: I had this chapter written last week. Then I lost the disk, but my niece found it this morning. So here it is. As usual, let me know what you think.**

She comes to me when I'm feeling down 

_**Inspires me without a sound**_

_**She touches me**_

And I get turned around 

They had been driving all day and Tristan was almost at his limit. They had gotten lost three times before finally crossing the Mississippi state line. Rory thought it was hilarious, but Tristan wasn't laughing. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing when it happened the last time. She knew nothing good would come from it. To make matters worse Tristan refused to stop and ask for directions. Rory had finally bought them a map when they stopped for gas. Tristan gave her a warning glare every time she tried to tell him where to turn.

"Could you put that away?" He asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"It's the only thing helping us get out of Mississippi." She said trying to sound rational.

"I can get us out of here without your help." He said through clenched teeth.

"Fine." She said folding the map dramatically.

He sighed before shaking his head. He knew she was just trying to help. But he was a man, it was his job to keep them from getting lost. And so far all he had done was make them go around in circles all day.

Later that afternoon after Tristan had finished sulking he came to a realization. Maybe she had a point. He looked over at her and noticed that she was looking out the window. He put a hand on top of hers getting her attention. She looked over at him waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry."

"I am too." She said with a sigh.

"Truce?" He asked looking her in the eye.

"Truce."

That had been three hours ago in Louisiana. Now they were in Texas. The '_Welcome to Dallas'_ sign came into view up ahead. Rory stretched letting out a groan. Tristan looked over at her noticing how tired she looked. He took the first off ramp he came to and started looking for a place to stop for the night. A few minutes later they were stopping at a hotel. Tristan went in to pay for the room while Rory waited in the car.

Rory flung herself onto the bed with a grunt. Tristan shook his head holding back the urge to laugh. He kicked off his shoes before walking into the bathroom. He would just have to take a shower by himself. He started the shower then went back into the room to grab a change of clothes. He checked on Rory noticing that she was already asleep. He brushed a piece of hair off her forehead before kissing her temple. She sighed in her sleep bringing a smile to his face.

XXXX

Rory woke up feeling something pressing down on her stomach. She lifted her head and saw Tristan sprawled across the bed with his head resting on her stomach. She looked over at the clock and realized she had been asleep for four hours. She ran a hand through his hair hoping that he would wake up easily. He groaned in protest as he moved his head away from her.

"Come on I have to use the bathroom." She said with a groan.

"Are you saying that just so I'll get off of you?" He asked not opening his eyes.

"You're pressing down on my bladder with your arm. What do you think?" She said sarcastically.

He guffawed before rolling off of her. She felt his eyes on her as she walked across the room. When she came back into the room a few minutes later he was still laying on the bed. She smacked his leg making him bolt off the bed. He fell into her almost knocking her over. She regained her balance before he could put all of his weight against her.

"You're such a baby." She said rolling her eyes.

"And you have good reflexes." He said running a hand through her hair.

"You can let go of me now." She said looking up at him.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head as he led them over to the bed.

"Five more minutes." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Two."

"I'll take what I can get." He said kissing her forehead.

Two minutes turned into half an hour before they finally decided to get dinner. They walked down to the restaurant on the first floor and placed an order to take back up to their room. People walked by staring at them. An elderly couple walked up to the bar and looked over at them.

"That was us forty years ago." The husband said to his wife.

"They are a beautiful couple." The wife said looking over at them with a smile.

Rory laid her head on Tristan's shoulder watching the couple interact. She smiled when she heard what they said.

"Excuse me." The woman said getting their attention.

Tristan looked over at them with a smile.

"How long have you been married?"

"We're not married ma'am." Tristan said shaking his head.

"It's a little early to be thinking about that. We just graduated High School." Rory said with a smile.

"I married Joel out of High School. That was almost forty two years ago." The woman said looking at her husband.

"They've been the best forty one years of my life." Joel said looking down at her.

They talked for a few more minutes before the couple said that they had to leave. Rory looked up at Tristan as he watched them walk away. He looked down at her with a smile.

"You think we'll ever be like that?"

"I hope so." He said brushing his lips against hers.

Back upstairs Rory thought about what the couple had said. About her and Tristan reminding them of themselves when they were younger. Could she say something like that when she was their age? She hoped so.


	14. It Just Comes Natural

Chapter Title: It Just Comes Natural by George Strait. I can't begin to explain how much I love this song. I mean come on, it's George Strait! Anybody who likes Country music likes at least one of his songs. I personally can't count how many I like. He's a great singer.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. But it would be nice.**

It's what I was born to do, don't have to think it through Baby, it's so easy lovin' you It just comes natural 

The five hour car ride from Dallas had gone better than the ride from Mississippi. Tristan hadn't gotten them lost once. The idea of coming to Roswell had been Rory's idea. She had said that she had wanted to see the UFO museum. Tristan was a little skeptical, he didn't really believe in the whole 'The truth is out there' thing. But he wasn't going to deny Rory of anything. At least things would be interesting.

Rory found the nearest rest stop and sighed in satisfaction. She was thirsty, hungry and she really needed to use the restroom. She wouldn't usually use the rest stop restrooms but she was desperate. She woke Tristan up long enough to let him know that they had stopped before getting out of the car. When she got back to the car he was sitting on the hood with a soda in one hand while his other hand dug into a bag of chips in his lap. A bag of Skittles and another soda sat on the hood next to him. She smiled as she climbed up to sit next to him. She opened the bag looking out over bluff the rest stop was on.

They had a great view of the Rio Grande. It stretched for miles beneath them, disappearing around a Canyon in the distance. They were back in the car a few minutes later with Tristan trying to smooth out the map on the dash. Rory looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She suppressed the urge to laugh as his brow furrowed in confusion. She pulled over and turned in her seat.

"Do you want to drive and I'll read the map?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm only trying to help." She said holding up her hands in surrender.

"Just keep straight for now." He said not looking up from the map.

She pulled back onto the road shaking her head. He could be so stubborn sometimes. Then again she didn't help things by egging him on. She was stubborn herself. But she didn't take things out on him when he didn't deserve it. She decided to let him have his way and save them from having another argument. Their relationship was a lot of give and take. He loved her and he was trying. Being in a car for a month made you on edge. They were still working things out.

"I know you were just trying to help. But I wanted to figure it out on my own." Tristan said breaking the silence.

"Is that your way of saying that you're sorry?" She asked giving him a teasing smile.

"Depends. Are you forgiving me?"

"I forgive you." She said nodding her head.

They fell back into silence for the rest of the drive. Except for when Tristan gave out directions. Rory pulled into the first motel parking lot they came to after they were off the off ramp. Once they were in the room Tristan got settled on the bed and turned on the TV. Rory called the shower first wanting to get the layers of dust off of her. She loved everything about the desert. Except that the dust seemed to leave a gritty layer of filth on her.

Tristan was still flipping through channels when she came out of the bathroom room fifteen minutes later. He looked over at her with a bored expression. She rolled her eyes before lying next to him. He went to take a shower a few minutes later giving Rory control of the remote. She soon realized why he was so bored. There was nothing on TV. She found a nightstand drawer full of take out menus and was going through them when he came back into the room. He sat next to her picking up one of the menus.

She leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her head rested on his shoulder as he decided what he wanted. He called to place the order a few minutes later as Rory flipped through the Pay-Per-View channels. They were bound to find something to watch on one of them. Tristan found something that caught his attention and asked her to stop.

"I am not watching Doom again." She said shaking her head.

"If we can't find anything else?"

"I'll think about it." She said rolling her eyes.

It was all about compromise. Luckily she found a movie that they hadn't seen yet. It was just starting when someone knocked on the door. Tristan paid for the food and they ate on the bed. Tristan remembered reading the book the movie was based on when he was younger. Rory mentioned that there were seven in the series and that she had read them all. They were half way through the movie when Tristan asked about one of the characters.

"Aslan's character is a reference to Jesus right? I mean he was martyred." He asked watching the Lion get stabbed.

"I knew you would catch on."

"And Lucy, Edmund, Peter, and Susan are his disciples?"

"You got it." Rory said nodding her head.

"Huh. I never thought of it that way."

They watched the rest of the movie in silence. When it was over Tristan turned off the TV as Rory got ready for bed. They were in bed a few minutes later with Rory's head rested on Tristan's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him as she drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

The next morning Rory was the first one to wake and was eager to get started. Truth be told Luke was the one who convinced her to come here, not her mother like Tristan thought. Being a Treki when he was younger had made Luke interested in outer space. Rory didn't want to let him down, it was the only thing he had asked for. She waited half an hour before trying to wake Tristan up. He still hadn't woken up after five minutes of trying. She had planned on leaving him behind when he finally rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom without saying a word.

She heard the shower start and decided to go next door to get them something to eat. When she came back he was sitting on the bed tying his shoes. She sat the food down on the dresser before walking over to him. She sat next to him watching as he finished getting ready. He met her gaze letting her know that he was ready. She knew not to bother him first thing in the morning if it was early. He would let her know when he was ready.

They ate in silence while Rory checked online for directions to the museum. She knew Tristan wouldn't want to be there long so she only planned on looking for certain things. It was a lot of hard work to keep him happy most of the time. But it was worth it. He never let a day go by when he didn't let her know that he appreciated her. That was all she asked for.

A few minutes later they were in the car. Rory let Tristan drive so that she could read the map. They didn't need to be lost out in the middle of nowhere. She explained to him again that they wouldn't be there long and that he didn't have to go if he didn't want to. She wasn't forcing him to go. Luckily they got to the museum before another argument started.

Rory stopped at the Roswell Incident Time Line and got a few pictures. Tristan even seemed interested. So that was a good sign. She stopped again at The Great Cover Up and snapped a few more. A dummy in a corner was obliviously one of the focal points. It had a way of grabbing your attention. They paused at the dig for a minute before moving on. The main room opened up in front of them making them look around.

"Let me when you're ready." She said as he followed her into the room.

"We can go through the whole thing. I was a snob."

"No, you were being a brat." She said looking over her shoulder.

"That too." He said catching her attention.

She met his gaze and smiled at him before walking farther into the room. She stopped in front of a wall full of pictures telling how everything started. By the time they got to he wall of crop circles pictures Tristan was impressed. There were pictures filling the entire wall, he stopped to look at everyone. They finally came to the Area 51 exhibit. This was the one Rory wanted to see the most. She pulled out her camera and started taking picture after picture. Tristan was a little skeptical of the personal experience exhibit. But how was he to know if they really happened?

They made their way to the Art Gallery not knowing what to expect. Once they got to the Roswell movie exhibit they turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders. Neither of them had heard of the movie, much less seen it. But they went through it anyway. They stopped to take a picture of the alien on the gurney knowing Luke would want one of that.

They made their way back to the car in silence. Once they were back on the road Rory looked over at Tristan.

"It was an experience."

"It was something you weren't use to."

"And you were?"

"No. But I was willing to open about it. Just like you were."

"You don't have anymore crazy hair brain ideas do you?"

"What if I do?" She asked giving him a teasing smile.  
"Then you have some major groveling to do." He said with a laugh.

Rory shook her head grateful that he was in a better mood. She could only deal with him being moody for so long.

AN: I just wanted to let you all know that there are only three more chapters. That includes the Epilogue. So this will be over soon. Before I forget, anybody who can name the movie that I was talking about gets a gold star. I don't know much about Roswell, can't you tell? What little I do know I learned from my dad. He's a huge Science Fiction/History buff. Feel free to let me know if I left anything out. I won't get offended.


	15. That's Where It Is

Chapter Title: That's Where It Is by Carrie Underwood 

**AN: I wanted to give you guys a heads up, be prepared for Rory to do something you wouldn't expect. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't sue.**

_When I'm tangled up_

_And I can't resist_

_When I feel that rush_

_That's where it is_

Rory looked out the window as Tristan drove down the highway. He wouldn't tell her where they were going. Which worried her. What if they got lost again? She couldn't help him if she didn't know where they were going. He had told her he knew where they were going and they wouldn't get lost. But that didn't make her feel any better. They past over the Nevada state line as the sun was coming up. They had driven all night to get here. Tristan had taken over three hours ago so Rory could sleep. She had woken up a few minutes ago when the sun rose over the mountains shining in her eyes. Tristan laid a hand over hers making her look over at him. He smiled as he rubbed his thumb across her hand. She smiled back at him before turning away from the sun. She closed her eyes hoping to fall back to sleep.

Tristan stopped at a stoplight as he flipped open his phone. He pulled up the directions he'd gotten the night before to check to see where he was supposed to go. He liked the idea of surprising her. He knew she would like where they were going. He just hoped he would be able to talk her into staying at a nice hotel for a change. He had plans and he was going to stick to them.

XXXX

Rory woke up feeling something brush against her arm. She opened her eyes glaring at Tristan. He gave her an easy smile before jerking his head towards the gas station they had stopped at.

"Did you need anything?"

"Yeah. I need to stretch." She said opening her door.

She groaned as she raised her arms over her head and let out a yawn. Tristan made his way around the front of the car brushing past her to get to the pump. She took in her surroundings as he filled the car.

"Where are we?" She asked turning towards him.

"Reno." He said not looking up from what he was doing.

"Are you planning on stopping somewhere soon? Or are driving all day?"

"We're almost there. Another half an hour and we'll be there."

"Where?"

"Stop asking questions and trust me." He said pulling the nozzle out of the tank.

He slid his credit card through the machine and waited for his receipt as Rory got back in the car. A few minutes later Tristan was pulling back out onto the interstate. Rory didn't like that he wouldn't tell her where they were going. She never would have done that to him. But she could get him back in other ways. Tristan pulled onto an abandoned road making Rory look over at him.

"I know where we're going." He said looking over at her.

"Okay." She said with a sigh.

Tristan opened his phone before turning down another road. Rory gave him a quizzical look making him smile at her. She smiled back at him trying to push her worries away. He hadn't gotten them lost so far so she didn't need to worry. He had said that they were almost there.

XXXX

Rory took in the scenery as Tristan drove down the street. The lights weren't on yet but she could tell that once they were the whole city would be lit up brighter than the Forth of July.

"Vegas?" She said looking over at him.

"You didn't really think that we wouldn't come here did you?" He asked giving her a teasing smile.

She smiled again before turning her attention back out the window. A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of a hotel. A bellhop was already taking the bags out of the trunk when Rory got out of the car. She looked over at Tristan who was talking to the Valet. The bellhop waited patiently for them as they made their way to the entrance. She grabbed hold of Tristan's arm making him stop.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"For days." He said kissing her temple as they stepped up the reception desk.

Rory tuned everything out as she took in her surroundings. She saw the casino at the other end of the hotel. People were coming in and out. Some mad because they had lost all of their money some happy because they had won. Tristan took her hand and led her to the elevator. She leaned against him as the doors closed. He wrapped his arms around her as he rested his head on hers. Once they were out of the elevator the bellhop followed them to their room. He put their bags in the bedroom as Rory stood on the balcony.

She could see for miles from where she was. She heard Tristan walk onto the balcony making her smile. She turned to face him as he pinned her to the railing. His arms were on either side of her keeping her where she was. She looked up at him still smiling.

"We make a great couple right? I'm a compulsive freak who loses it when I don't have a handle on things. And you're a smart ass who always knows when to give me my space." She said giving him a teasing smile.

"At least things are interesting." He said brushing his lips to hers.

"No one can say we're boring." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

The sounds from the street carried up to where they were as they watched what was going on below. Nothing was said as they stood side by side.

XXXX

They were eating dinner when someone came up to their table. They both looked up to see a man in a designer suit standing in front of them. They looked back at each other wondering what was going on.

"Are you the Dugray's?" The man asked breaking the silence.

"I'm Tristan Drugray."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dugray. I'm John Wallace, the manager of this hotel."

"Have we done something wrong?" Rory asked entering the conversation.

"No. Mrs. Dugray you haven't."

Rory's eyes met Tristan's as they waited for him to continue.

"It has come to my attention that you should be in a different than you are in."

"We should?" Tristan asked finding his voice.

"You are newlyweds aren't you?"

Rory opened her mouth to speak but Tristan lightly kicked her making her close her mouth.

"Yes we are. But the room we have is fine."

"Nonsense. I'm having your bags moved into our honey moon suite as we speak."

He walked away before either of them could say anything else. Rory stared at Tristan with wide eyes.

"What were you thinking?" She asked with a laugh.

"We just got the best room they have. And you're complaining?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Rory shook her head as Tristan motioned for the waiter to bring their check. They stopped at the reception desk to get their new room key before going back upstairs. The casino could wait until tomorrow.

XXXX

Rory stopped counting after her fifth glass of champagne. The concierge had had three bottles sent up not long after they had sent up to the room. Tristan poured her another glass even though she had said that she'd had enough.

"If you're trying to get me drunk so I'll sleep with you you don't have to." She said falling back against the pillows.

"We should do something." He said avoiding the subject.

"What's wrong with what we're doing now?"

"You don't want to go downstairs?"

"Tristan, I am drunk and I can barely walk. And you want to go downstairs?"

"Come on, please?" He asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Why not?" Rory said rolling her eyes.

Tristan laughed triumphantly as he pulled her out of the room.

XXXX

Rory stood outside the doors wondering how she had let Tristan talk her into this. Yes, she loved him. But she was too young to be doing this. She would have never agreed to this if she had been sober. The doors opened and she saw Tristan waiting at the end of the isle. She smiled at him trying to calm her nerves. She was drunk and she was getting married. She would be lucky if she remembered this in the morning. She made her way towards him pushing her fears and worries away. She stood in front of him as the minister asked them to join hands. Okay so the guy was dressed like Elvis, at least she would have something amusing to tell her mom.

Oh God, her mom. Shouldn't she have called her before going through with this? It wasn't like she had planned on it happening. And they could always have another wedding with their family there at some point. She sighed as Tristan recited his vows. When it was her turn she felt him squeeze her hands trying to reassure her. She made it through her vows and a few minutes later the ceremony was over.

Tristan grabbed hold of her hand as the walked down the hall back to their room. He stopped just outside the door and turned towards her. He looked down at their entwined hands smiling when he saw the rings they had picked out. He swept her off her feet as he opened the door with one hand. He kicked the door closed with his foot and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently as he lay down next to her.

She turned on her side holding her head up with a hand. The champagne was starting to wear off but she didn't regret what had happened.

"What do you think will happen when the manager finds out we weren't married when he gave us the room?"

"The same thing that will happen when the concierge finds out we aren't twenty one." He said with a smile.

"We'll be long gone." She said rolling back onto her back.

"And the bill will be paid. So they won't be saying much."

"I love you." She said turning her head to look at him.

"I love you, Mrs. Dugray."

"Mrs. Dugray, I could get used to that."

"You're going to take on my name?"

"I'm thinking about it." She said with a smile.

Tristan pulled her to him as she touched the base of the lamp making it turn off. They would worry about telling everyone later. Right now they were going to enjoy their wedding night.


	16. Ever The Same

Chapter Title: Ever The Same by Rob Thomas. I swear this song is addictive; I've had it in my head for the past week. It's a good thing I like it.

_Fall on me_

_Tell me every you want me to be_

_Forever with you forever in me_

_Ever the same_

"What do you mean you're married!?"

"Chill Mariano. I don't want all of California to hear." Tristan said with a sigh.

"Does Lorelai know?"

"Rory wants to wait until we get back to tell her."

Jess shook his head as he sat down at the table across from Tristan. Tristan had called him that morning and asked him to meet him. When he didn't see Rory he knew something was wrong. But he wasn't ready for the bomb his best friend had just dropped. The fact that Rory wasn't ready to tell her parents spoke volumes. Tristan had called his mom and Janlan the next morning. One week later things still hadn't been settled.

"Maybe it would help if I talked to her." Jess said breaking the silence.

"You don't mind?"

"Where is she?"

"At the hotel across the street."

"She doesn't know you're here?"

"She was still sleeping when I left."

"Go drive around for an hour. I'll call you if I need more time. One thing you need to know. If you want to get into San Francisco there's only two ways in. Take the bridge. Not many people use it. And don't get lost. Not even I can help you if you do." Jess said before standing up.

XXXX

Rory had woken up not long after Tristan had left. She was drying her hair when someone knocked on the door. Jess stood outside leaning against the railing. She stuck her head out the door thinking Tristan wasn't far behind.

"He'll be back later." Jess said pushing off the railing.

Rory opened the door to let him in. She sat on the bed while Jess sat at the desk. She didn't know what to expect. She had a feeling that he had come to lecture her though.

"What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. The alcohol was."

"And now you have doubts."

"No. I'm scared."

"You should be. You have to face your mom. I'd be scared too."

"It's not just my mom. It's my dad, and my grandparents too."

"They can't expect you to be perfect." Jess said shaking his head.

Rory knew Jess was right. But now she had to own up and be an adult. Ever since she had started dating Tristan things had been turned upside down. She wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

XXXX

Jess was gone by the time Tristan came back. He opened the door silently once he saw Rory lying on the bed. She turned to face him as the door clicked shut. Her eyes met his as he made his was to her. He knelt in front of her brushing hair out of her eyes. She grabbed hold of his hand before he could pull away. Their fingers intertwined as she brought them to her lips. She kissed his knuckles as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said choking back a sob.

"For what?" Tristan asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"For doubting us." She said meeting his gaze.

Tristan sighed as he stretched out next to her. He wrapped his free arm around her as she held tight to his hand. She buried her face in his chest as she tried to calm down. He rubbed her back as she let out a ragged breath. He may be insensitive at times, but Rory could never say that he wasn't there when she needed him.

"Are you okay?" He asked pulling away to meet her eyes.

"I'm fine." She said wiping her eyes.

She reached over him to grab her cell phone. He put a hand over hers giving her a questioning look.

"I have to call my mom and my grandparents."

"What about your dad?"

"Lets work out one milestone at a time."

Tristan laughed as Rory sat up. She called her mom first hoping she was in a good mood.

"Crapshack."

"Hey mom." Rory said with a smile.

Tristan held onto her free hand giving her confidence.

"Hey you!" Lorelai yelled into the phone.

"I need to hear with that ear." Rory said cringing.

"Sorry. So are you on your way home yet?"

"Not until tomorrow."

"That won't leave us much time to spend together before you leave."

"About that."

"What?"

"Tristan will be with us."

"You haven't gotten tired of him yet?"

"Here's the thing--"

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then what--"

"I'm married."

Silence filled the line as Rory waited for her mom to say something. She heard a chuckle followed by a snort.

"Mom?" She asked turning to give Tristan a worried look.

"That was a very bad joke to play on me. But it was funny." Lorelai said once she had composed herself.

"I wasn't joking."

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore that is enough." Lorelai said sounding serious.

"She used my full name. She's never done that before." Rory said pulling the phone away from her ear and looking over her shoulder.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Tristan asked looking concerned.

Rory shook her head as she put the phone back to her ear.

"Mom?"

"I'm still here. When did you get married?"

"Last week."

"You waited a whole week before you told me!?"

"I wasn't ready to deal with it."

"And now you are?"

"Jess talked some sense into me."

"Jess knows?" Lorelai said with a gasp.

"Tristan told him."

"So how much did you have do drink before you went through with it?"

"I don't even know."

"Let's hope this doesn't happen every time you get drunk. We don't need you having husbands scattered across the country."

"That's the last thing I need."

Lorelai laughed as Tristan let go of Rory's hand. He gestured towards the door letting her know he was going outside.

"Well, I've got to hand it to you kid. Your grandmother is going to throw a fit. Can I be the one to tell her?"

"Mom!" Rory said with a laugh.

"Can I at least be there when you tell her?"

"As long as you behave."

"I'll be a good girl mommy, I promise."

"You're hopeless." Rory said with a sigh.

"And you're Mrs. Bible Boy."

"It's Dugray. You're going to have to learn that."

They talked for a few more minutes before Rory said that she had to go. She'd tell her grandparents when she got back. That was a lecture she needed to deal with in person. She walked out of the room to see Tristan sitting on the stairs. She sat next to him laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her to him. He kissed her forehead as they watched the traffic on the street below them. They had a lot of explaining to do. But they would get through it together.


	17. Heaven

**Chapter Title: Heaven by Bryan Adams.**

**AN: I thought long and hard about how to end this story. I didn't want to leave it open. So everything gets summed up in this chapter. I'll probably write a one shot where they get married in front of their family and friends. But this is the end.**

I've been waiting for so long 

_For something to arrive_

_For a love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

Had a year really gone by since they had started dating? Now that it was almost Christmas Rory looked back on the past year. She had changed so much. She had come to the realization that her mother had babied her as a child. She was as unprepared for the real world as Tristan was. They were still learning how to handle things. It was great that she had a support system. But there were times when she needed her space. Being married had taken some getting used to. Tristan still left his dirty socks in the hall floor. Rory would still come behind him and throw them in the basket. There were times when things were easy to handle. Like when Tristan understood that Rory couldn't cook. She was trying, but sometimes things didn't go as planned.

Her grandparents took it better than Rory had planned. Emily understood that if anyone was going to plan a wedding for them it would be Lorelai. So far nothing had been planned yet. Christopher on the other hand had been furious. Rory hoped that he would eventually be happy for her. She had always hoped he would walk her down the isle. The fact that the he had Gigi didn't now didn't help things. He had picked the wrong time to step up and be a real dad.

Rory made her way up the stairs to their apartment. It wasn't where either of them had pictured living, but it was student housing. She pushed open the door hearing something fall in the kitchen. She stood against the door with a smile on her face. Tristan was leaning over the oven. He pulled something out and pulled back the tin foil to check it. Rory quietly walked up behind him peering over his shoulder. He turned his head before kissing the corner of her mouth.

She walked out of the room and down the hall to their room. She sat down on the bed pulling off her shoes. She had really had enough of clueless Sorority Girls talking about how gorgeous he was. She never rubbed it in that she was the one he came home to.

He stood at the door watching as she went through her nightly ritual of unwinding. He sat next to her pulling her feet into his lap. He massaged her feet as she lay back on the bed. The phone rang making Rory throw an arm over her face.

"Let the machine get it." She mumbled.

"Long day?"

"I brought paper stuff home. Doyle is a fascist."

"When is it do?" He asked trailing a finger down her arm.

"Monday." She said with a sigh.

"So put it off until this weekend."

Rory nodded feeling herself relax. Tristan stretched out next to her. He draped an arm over as he rested his head on his other hand.

"When is dinner?"

"It's ready. We can eat later." He said tightening his grip on her.

"But I'm hungry now." She said turning to look at him with one eye open.

He shook his head with a grin. He got off the bed first then pulled her up.

"You spoil me." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'd do it again if I had the chance." He said squeezing her hands.

They ate in silence before heading back to the bedroom. Not many married couples could say that they did their research papers together. But it helped to have someone to look over your work. It didn't work for most people. But for Tristan and Rory? They wouldn't have it any other way.

**AN2: I can't believe I finally finished this. There were times when I thought I would never finish it. I want to say thanks to everyone who has ever read this story. Thank you so much for sticking with it and for sending in such positive feedback. You don't know how much it means.**


End file.
